


117: "One milkshake down."

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [117]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Aged Up Abigail Lincoln, Aged Up Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligan Jr., Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - Diners, Dating, Diners, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Interracial Relationship, interracial, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	117: "One milkshake down."

**117: “One milkshake down.”**

* * *

"Ugh I hate homework." Hoagie groaned letting his head smack down onto the table. Abigail rolled her eyes making sure to send the worried waitress at the other table in the far corner, a soft smile.

Luckily, the diner was practically empty beside the old couple directly a few seats behind the teens, and two girls sitting in the far corner looking over magazines.

Reaching over Abigail poked Hoagie, "Stop hitting you head idiot. Your making people stare at you. Beside your the one who let your homework for the week pile up knowing that it's all due Friday morning."

"Let them stare. Stare at the boy dying from homework, stare away!" Hoagie cried out dramatically completely disregarding the gi's previous statement. The shaggy hair made sure to turn his face leaving his cheek pressed against the table, staring at his pretty girlfriend.

Abigail sighed, "You do know you did to yourself anyway baby."

"How dare you!" Hoagie hissed his face res but only from the smile he was trying to hold back with his laughter. "Never in all my fourteen years of life have I been so disrespected."

"Lies but anyway let's make a deal."

Abigail saw the lightbulb go off in Hoagie's head as the boy immediately straightened up extending slightly taller than his girlfriend across in the booth. "What type of deal?"

"For every homework assignment you finish, I'll buy you a millshake."

Hoagie deflated a little, "Milkshakes? That's lame, princess."

Abigail clicked her teeth "Let me finish. Every three milkshakes you get, I also give one kiss."

Hoagie's eyes bugged from behind his googles. Abigail watched as he grabbed the first sheet scribbling down on it before sliding it over sending a cheeky smile.

"One milkshake down."

"If it's correct baby. Just scribbling answers ain't gonna help you pass ninth grade."


End file.
